


Etat grippal

by StrangeReflexion



Series: Etats-Unis [1]
Category: Third Watch
Genre: 55-David, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeReflexion/pseuds/StrangeReflexion
Summary: [OS] A chaque fois qu'il se trouvait dans l'enceinte du commissariat, une part de lui espérait l'apercevoir. Non pas pour lui parler, mais juste pour la voir. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'elle était toujours là, à portée. Or ces derniers jours il ne l'avait pas aperçu une seule fois...
Series: Etats-Unis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968532





	Etat grippal

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.

Bosco venait de terminer son service et se dirigeait vers les vestiaires, lorsqu’il l’aperçut. Le lieutenant Miller sortait de l’une des salles du commissariat, un dossier en carton sous le bras. L’homme referma la porte et soupira, puis traversa le couloir dans la direction opposée. Pendant un instant, il se demanda où était sa partenaire, mais fut tiré de ses pensées par Cruz qui arrivait derrière lui.

« C’est pas le moment de dormir Bosco, bouge de là, fit-elle en le bousculant à moitié pour accéder à la porte des vestiaires.  
\- Détends-toi, personne va t’empêcher de rentrer chez toi, répliqua-t-il en lui emboîtant le pas. »

A l’intérieur il fut accueilli par le brouhaha ambiant de tous les collègues rentrés avant eux. C’était devenue une habitude cette semaine, de devoir se coltiner une intervention foireuse à quelques minutes seulement de la fin de leur patrouille. 

Bosco troqua son uniforme contre sa tenue de civil et referma la porte de son casier. Ce soir tout le monde avait prévu de se retrouver autour d’un verre chez Haggerty’s et il songea que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de se joindre à eux avant de rentrer. Davis passa à côté de lui et lui donna une frappe dans le dos.

« Ça va pas, mon pote ? T’en fais une de ces têtes.  
\- Ouais ça va, t’inquiète. »

Moins d’une demi-heure plus tard, tout le monde était installé dans le bar favoris de la 55e, soit autour des tables soit autour du billard de l’établissement. L’ambiance était légère, les soucis de leurs métiers laissés sur le pas de la porte. La soirée se déroula ainsi, rythmée par les tournées de boissons les éclats de rires et les conversations animées. Et pendant tout ce temps, le fond sonore continuait de diffuser de la musique en continue.

« Eh, c’est notre chanson ça ! s’exclama Holly soudainement.  
\- Aller, en piste mesdames ! approuva Grace. »

Les filles du groupe se levèrent les unes après les autres, finissant leur boisson d’une seule traite.

« Dommage que Faith ne soit pas là, commenta Sasha.  
\- La prochaine fois, fit Kim. Allez, viens ! »

Les cinq femmes de la bande se rendirent alors au milieu de la salle, là où il y avait suffisamment de place pour ne gêner personne. Sasha fit un détour par le comptoir où elle s’adressa au barman, lui demandant de monter le son pour qu’elles puissent vraiment en profiter, ce qu’il fit en souriant. Depuis le temps, il avait l’habitude. De leur côtés les garçons ne purent s’empêcher de faire des commentaires en rigolant, avant de retourner à leurs conversations interrompues par cet élan d’enthousiasme. Bosco en profita pour s’adresser à Sully qui était assis non loin de lui.

« T’as vu Faith, récemment ?  
\- Non, pas depuis quelques temps, répondit-il.  
\- Hmm…  
\- C’est nouveau ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Que tu t’intéresses à ce qu’elle devient. »

Bosco détourna le regard de son collègue pour le plonger au fond de sa bière. C’est vrai que cela faisait plusieurs mois qu’il mettait un point d’honneur à l’ignorer complètement. Il n’arrivait pas à lui pardonner. Il n’arrivait pas à faire taire la colère en lui. Et pourtant…

« Qu’est-ce que ça peut te faire ? maugréa-t-il au bout d’un moment.  
\- Moi je dis ça comme ça, hein, c’est toi que ça regarde.  
\- Ouais… »

Davis fit son apparition, trois bières à la main, et s’installa avec eux avant de faire la distribution.

« Merci mon pote, fit Sully avant de boire une gorgée fraîche.  
\- Qu’est-ce que j’ai manqué ? voulut-il savoir quand il nota le changement d’humeur de Bosco.  
\- T’aurais pas vu Faith aujourd’hui, à tout hasard ? lui demanda Sully, faisant écho à la question que lui avait posé beaucoup quelques secondes plus tôt.  
\- Non. (Bosco soupira alors il ajouta :) Mais j’ai entendu Miller discuter avec Swersky il y a quelques jours, et il disait que Faith avait la grippe.  
\- Quoi ? réagit Bosco en relevant la tête d’un coup. C’était quand ?  
\- Euh… je dirais y’a quatre ou cinq jour, pourquoi ? Depuis quand ça t’intéresse ?  
\- C’est exactement la question que je me suis posée.  
\- Mais lâchez-moi, bordel ! »

Bosco se leva et quitta le bar précipitamment, sous les regards étonnés de ses collègues. 

« Bah qu’est-ce qui lui prend ? demanda Carlos.  
\- Cherche pas à comprendre, mec. »

Carlos et Finney échangèrent un regard et haussèrent les épaules. Il était inutile d’insister. Bosco pouvait parfois avoir des réactions étranges, mais ça n’était pas leur problème.

*

Bosco claqua la porte de sa voiture et resta un instant sans bouger. Il soupira. Davis et Sully n’avait pas tort de réagir tel qu’ils l’avaient fait. Faith était toujours leur amie. S’il se fiait à ses propres paroles, elle n’était plus la sienne depuis quelques mois. Il n’éprouvait que de la colère et du ressentiment. Mais il y avait en lui quelque chose de plus profond, de plus fort que tout cela. Quelque chose de viscéral.

A chaque fois qu’il se trouvait dans l’enceinte du commissariat, une part de lui espérait l’apercevoir. Non pas pour lui parler, mais juste pour la voir. Il avait besoin de savoir qu’elle était toujours là, à portée. Or ces derniers jours il ne l’avait pas aperçu une seule fois, pas même une fraction de seconde. Pourtant il avait croisé l’inspecteur Grimaldi et le lieutenant Miller un nombre incalculable de fois. Ça n’était pas normal, et il avait commencé à s’inquiéter. L’information que lui avait donné Davis, plutôt que de le rassurer n’avait fait qu’amplifier ce sentiment. Il mit la clé dans le contact et démarra. 

Bosco avait déduit, à façon dont Sully et Davis avaient répondu à ses questions, que ni l’un ni l’autre n’avait pris de ses nouvelles, pas même par téléphone, et il ne pouvait s’empêcher de leur en vouloir. Si Faith était toujours leur amie, ils auraient dû s’inquiéter pour elle. Bosco donna un coup sur son volant, à l’arrêt à cause d’un feu rouge. Faith n’avait plus personne. Littéralement. 

Cela faisait plus de 4 ans maintenant que Fred et elle avaient divorcé. Ce dernier avait obtenu la garde des enfants à l’issu d’un procès vicieux où il avait tout fait pour faire passer son ex-femme pour une mauvaise mère. Après quoi il avait quitté l’Etat et était parti refaire sa vie au Texas, emmenant Emily et Charlie avec lui. Bosco n’avait jamais rien compris de cette décision, sinon qu’elle était la preuve, une fois de plus, de la volonté de Fred de nuire à Faith. Après toutes ces années elle avait accepté les faits, ou du moins elle s’y était résignée. A présent elle vivait seule dans l’appartement de leur famille déchirée, à l’exception du mois de juillet quand ses enfants venaient passer les vacances à New York.

Faith n’avait donc plus personne. Plus personne pour l’accueillir le soir, lorsqu’elle rentrait du travail. Plus personne pour la prendre dans ses bras lorsque la journée avait été éprouvante. Plus personne pour partager ses repas. Mais surtout… personne pour veiller sur elle lorsqu’elle était dans l’incapacité de le faire par elle-même.

*

Arrivé face à la porte de son appartement, Bosco hésita. Et si elle n’avait aucune envie de le voir ? Il risquait de se retrouver avec une arme braquée sur le front, comme un idiot. Faith avait beaucoup changé ces dernières années. Elle s’était endurcie. Elle lui faisait même un peu penser à lui, parfois. Peut-être avait-il réellement déteint sur elle, comme les avaient mis en garde plusieurs personnes en plaisantant par le passé, du temps où lui et Faith formaient encore 55-David. Cette époque lui semblait remonter à une éternité, désormais.

« Sois un homme, Boscorelli… se sermonna-t-il à voix basse. »

Il respira profondément puis frappa à la porte. Seul le silence lui répondit. A l’intérieur il n’y avait pas un bruit. Pas une âme qui vive. Il n’aimait pas vraiment ça. Il avait toujours su faire la différence entre un appartement vide et un appartement que l’on voulait faire croire vide. Il y avait toujours des détails qui venaient trahir la présence des habitants. Or ce n’était pas le cas ici.

Bosco sortit de sa poche son trousseau de clé et isola celle que Faith lui avait donné au début de leur partenariat. C’était censée être une clé de secours, à utiliser en cas d’urgence. Parmi toutes les affaires qu’il lui avait rendues lorsqu’il avait décrété la fin de leur amitié, il avait pourtant oublié de la lui rendre. Une chance, dans le cas présent. Mais pouvait-il vraiment considérer ça comme une urgence ? Peut-être se faisait-il du souci pour rien. Peut-être était-elle à l’heure actuelle chez un amant dont il ignorait l’existence, et qu’il prenait soin d’elle. Il s’apprêtait à repartir, mais le doute et l’inquiétude retinrent ses pas. Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

A l’intérieur tout était sombre. Bosco tâtonna jusqu’à trouver l’interrupteur du salon. La clarté soudaine enveloppa la pièce qu’il sonda du regard. Il n’y avait pas une trace de Faith. Il referma la porte derrière lui, sans faire de bruit, et déposa la clé sur la table du salon avant de prendre la direction de la chambre. Il espérait y trouver son ancienne partenaire, quitte à se faire engueuler. Mais là encore, le silence. Il alluma la lumière, s’attendant à faire chou blanc pour la seconde fois. Mais lorsque que son regard capta la présence de Faith, il aurait presque préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas. La scène faisait peine à voir.

Faith était roulée en boule dans sa couverture, et malgré cela il pouvait clairement voir les tremblements de son corps en-dessous. Son visage était perlé de sueur, et ses cheveux tout comme son oreiller étaient humides. Il s’approcha doucement en appelant son nom, mais elle ne régit pas. Il posa délicatement sa main sur son front, elle était brûlante. Il s’agenouilla prêt du lit et posa la main sur son épaule, la secouant doucement pour la réveiller. Elle gémit doucement et ouvrit les yeux à demi, pourtant elle ne semblait pas le voir. 

« Faith, comment tu te sens ? »

Elle murmura alors quelque chose et Bosco dut se pencher pour pouvoir l’entendre. Cependant les mots qui s’échappaient de sa bouche, mis ensembles, ne faisaient pas le moindre sens. 

« Bon sang… »

Il fallait à tout prix faire tomber cette fièvre. Il repoussa la couverture doucement, écartant ses mains qui étaient cramponnées au tissu. Elles étaient glacées. Un bain, voilà ce qu’il lui fallait : un bon bain bien chaud. Bosco se redressa et se rendit à la salle de bain pour faire couler un bain, retirant sa veste et la jetant au passage sur le canapé. Pendant que l’eau était en train de couler, il retourna dans la chambre et entreprit d’aider Faith à se redresser pour pouvoir la guider jusqu’à l’autre bout de l’appartement. Mais entre la théorie et la pratique, ce n’était pas un écart mais un gouffre qu’il y avait, et il eut tôt fait de s’en rendre compte. Faith n’était toujours qu’à demi-consciente, délirant à cause de la fièvre, et il commençait à songer qu’il devrait peut-être l’amener directement à l’hôpital. Il essaya de la faire se redresser dans le lit, pour commencer, mais son corps était complètement vidé de ses forces alors il n’arrivait à rien. Il soupira et la reposa délicatement sur son oreiller. 

« Plan B, fit-il pour ne pas se laisser décourager. »

Il se rendit dans la salle de bain pour vérifier où en était le niveau d’eau dans la baignoire avant de fermer le robinet. Il retourna ensuite dans la chambre de Faith et rabattit complètement les couvertures au bout du lit. Elle se mit à trembler de plus belle. Sa peau était brûlante et couverte de sueur, à tel point que mêmes ses draps étaient trempés eux aussi. Il n’aimait pas ça. Il n’aimait pas ça du tout. Sans perdre de temps, Bosco entreprit de la déshabiller complètement – il n’avait pas d’autre solution de toute façon, elle aurait tout le temps de lui en vouloir lorsqu’elle serait totalement remise si ça lui chantait – puis la prit dans ses bras. Elle le laissa faire sans broncher, même s’il n’était pas complètement sûr qu’elle se rendait vraiment compte de la situation. Son ancienne partenaire était quelqu’un de pudique, et elle aurait normalement refusée qu’il la voit nue. 

Bosco la porta jusqu’à la salle de bain et la déposa doucement dans la baignoire. Elle frissonna un instant dans l’eau chaude, puis s’endormit presque aussitôt. Bosco soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, dégageant les mèches humides de son front brûlant. Il attrapa un gant de toilette dans le placard, ouvrit le robinet d’eau froide du lavabo et le mouilla. Il l’essora légèrement puis vint le déposer sur le front de Faith, espérant que cela ferait tomber un peu la fièvre. 

Il se redressa ensuite et quitta la pièce un moment, laissant la porte ouverte. Il profita que Faith soit dans son bain pour changer les draps de son lit et en faire une lessive. Il installa ensuite une parure propre et rabattit de nouveau la couette au pied du lit, pour ne pas être gêné quand il remettrait Faith au lit, tout à l’heure. Il décida ensuite de lui préparer une soupe, pour la nourrir tout en la réhydratant – c’était sûrement le plus important à cause de la fièvre – mais il se retrouva déconcerté devant son frigo et ses placards vides. Comment pouvait-elle se préparer des repas dignes de ce nom dans de telles conditions ? 

Il prit alors conscience de ce que devait être son quotidien. Elle rentrait sûrement tard le soir, accueilli par un silence qui devait peser plus ou moins lourd selon les jours. La fatigue et la solitude ne devaient pas lui donner envie de cuisiner comme elle pouvait le faire par le passé pour sa famille ou ses amis. Il n’était pas dupe : même ses amis elle ne les voyait presque plus. Et les horaires décalés n’étaient qu’une excuse. Elle avait accepté la promotion au poste d’inspecteur plus par politesse que par réelle envie. Elle s’entendait avec ses collègues, Jelly et Miller, mais la relation qu’elle entretenait avec eux restait strictement professionnelle. Elle ne sortait pas boire un verre avec eux comme elle avait pu le faire la bande après ses patrouilles. Et elle avait fini par venir de moins en moins retrouver ces derniers chez Haggerty’s pour un dernier verre avant de rentrer. 

Faith avait délibérément pris ses distances, et ce n’était que maintenant, alors qu’il mettait les pièces de puzzle bout à bout, que Bosco s’en rendit compte. Et c’était pour cette même raison que Sully et Davis n’avaient pas cherché à prendre de nouvelles. Faith repoussait tout le monde au-delà des barricades qu’elle avait érigées. Était-ce de sa faute ? Avait-elle fait ça parce qu’il l’avait blessée ? Était-ce pour rompre toute possibilité de contact avec lui, même via leurs amis communs ? L’avait-elle fait malgré elle ? Bosco sentit la culpabilité germer quelque part dans son ventre. Tout ça pour quoi ? Parce qu’il était beaucoup trop fier pour admettre qu’il avait complètement merdé. Trop fier pour ravaler son ego et sauver la relation qu’il avait avec la seule personne qui s’était toujours battue pour lui, jusqu’au bout.

Bosco referma la porte du frigo un peu trop fort si bien qu’il trembla légèrement. Il se frotta le visage d’une main et soupira. Il retourna dans la salle de bain pour vérifier si Faith ne s’était pas réveillée entre temps, mais une fois sur place il se précipita vers la baignoire où Faith était en train de glisser dans l’eau sans s’en rendre compte, et risquait de se noyer. Il plongea les mains dans l’eau, la saisissant sous les bras, et la redressa d’un coup. Le gant de toilette tomba de son visage sur sa poitrine et Faith ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Bosco. Il y vit de la confusion. Il s’écarta en se redressant avant de s’agenouiller contre la baignoire et de poser un bras sur son épaule. Faith recouvrit sa poitrine de ses bras lorsqu’elle prit conscience de la situation. 

« Bosco qu-  
\- Comment tu te sens ?  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- C’est… une longue histoire. Comment tu te sens ? insista-t-il.  
\- Bien. Enfin… mieux, je crois. »

Rien que le fait que Faith arrive à faire des phrases cohérentes était un soulagement pour Bosco, même s’il sentait à sa voix qu’elle était encore loin d’aller bien. Elle ne tremblait plus, ce qui était déjà ça de pris, mais sa température en revanche, n’avait pas baissé pour autant. 

« Je voulais te préparer quelque chose à manger, pendant que t’étais là-dedans, mais c’est la misère dans ta cuisine, lui fit-il remarquer. C’est pas comme ça que tu pourras reprendre des forces. »

Faith évita son regard, avec la désagréable impression d’être en train de se faire gronder.

« En général je passe chez le traiteur chinois en rentrant du boulot, expliqua-t-elle. Je ne me prends pas la tête.  
\- C’est pas bon pour ta ligne, tout ça, essaya-t-il de plaisanter. »

Elle lui lança un regard noir qui n’était pas très impressionnant sur son visage aux traits fatigués. Il lui offrit un sourire d’excuse et changea de sujet.

« Tu as pu voir ton médecin pour ta grippe ? voulut-il savoir, avant de préciser devant ses sourcils froncés : Davis a entendu Miller le dire à Swersky.  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu as tout ce qu’il te faut niveau médicaments ?  
\- J’ai l’ordonnance, mais… J’ai pas eu la force d’aller les chercher, avoua-t-elle. »

En creusant un peu, il apprit qu’elle n’avait pas quitté son lit depuis cinq jours quasiment, passant presque tout son temps à dormir, et qu’elle n’avait pas davantage mangé tant par manque d’appétit que par manque de force. Elle n’était tout bonnement pas capable physiquement d’aller jusqu’à l’épicerie du quartier. Bosco prit alors conscience que s’il n’était pas venu aujourd’hui elle serait restée toute seule dans cet état. Or, un jour de plus et elle était bonne pour finir à l’hôpital. 

« Quoi ? murmura-t-elle en voyant son expression s’assombrir, et il sentit qu’elle était sur le point de sombrer à nouveau.  
\- On devrait te sortir de là avant que l’eau ne se rafraîchisse trop, dit-il en se levant pour aller chercher une grande serviette éponge.  
\- Je peux me débrou-  
\- Tu te sens de te lever toute seule ? »

Bosco connaissait déjà la réponse mais il savait que Faith ne coopérerait que si elle prenait conscience de sa propre faiblesse, même si elle n’apprécierait pas.

« Je… Non, soupira-t-elle après avoir tenté de prendre appui de ses bras sur le rebord de la baignoire.  
\- Je vais t’aider. »

Faith se laissa faire et passa ses bras autour du cou de Bosco. Lorsqu’elle voulut reposer les pieds au sol, elle vacilla. 

« Je te tiens, fit-il en raffermissant sa prise autour d’elle. Je te lâche pas. »

Faith se raccrocha à son pull avec le peu de force qu’elle avait, maintenu contre son torse d’un seul bras tandis qu’il se débrouillait comme il pouvait pour enrouler la serviette autour d’elle. Elle protesta lorsqu’il entreprit de la faire tenir en la calant au niveau de sa poitrine, mais finit par abdiquer. Se débattre ne faisait que l’affaiblir davantage et elle était déjà au bord du malaise. Il la porta de nouveau dans ses bras jusqu’à son lit où il la déposa délicatement sur le matelas. Elle ne protesta même pas quand il retira la serviette pour pouvoir l’habiller, et finit même par s’endormir malgré elle. Bosco songea à quel point la situation était improbable, et à quel point Faith n’était pas elle-même. 

Lorsqu’il eut fini de l’habiller chaudement, il remonta la couverture sur son corps, s’assurant qu’elle était bien couverte, puis quitta la pièce après en avoir éteint la lumière. Il laissa cependant la porte entrouverte. Il quitta ensuite l’appartement et entreprit de se rendre dans l’épicerie du quartier qui restait ouverte jour et nuit. Il acheta les médicaments indiqués sur l’ordonnance de Faith et en profita pour faire quelques courses. Ce n’était pas en restant sans manger qu’elle pourrait reprendre des forces et combattre la grippe. Lorsqu’il remonta, Bosco posa les sacs sur la table du salon avant d’aller jeter un œil dans la chambre de Faith. Cette dernière dormait à point fermé. Il la réveilla à contre-cœur pour lui faire avaler un anti-douleur avec de l’eau, qui devrait également aider pour sa fièvre. Elle coopéra sans faire d’histoire.

« Je me dépêche de te préparer quelque chose, lui dit-il en s’apprêtant à quitter la pièce.  
\- Rien ne t’oblige à-  
\- Essaie de ne pas te rendormir. »

Il quitta la pièce et elle soupira. Elle se sentait complètement épuisée, et ne rêvait que d’une chose : pouvoir dormir. Pourtant elle y renonça. Le réveil était toujours compliqué, et si elle devait manger quelque chose elle n’était pas sûre d’en être capable si elle était embourbée de sommeil. Elle remonta cependant la couverture jusque sur ses épaules. Elle avait constamment froid. Soudain, venue de nulle-part, sa toux repris. Si le sommeil avait bien un avantage, c’était celui-là : quand elle dormait elle ne toussait plus. Était-ce du fait de sa position ? Ou simplement du ralentissement de son métabolisme ? Elle n’en avait pas la moindre idée. Tout ce qu’elle savait c’est que ça l’aidait bien. Chaque quinte de toux lui donnait l’impression d’avoir du feu dans les poumons et de se casser des côtes. Chacun des muscles de son corps était déjà suffisamment douloureux comme ça, mais tousser faisait passer la douleur un cran au-dessus.

Bosco finit par lui apporter un bol de soupe de légumes et une assiette sur lequel était posés deux toasts au chèvre. Faith apprécia la chaleur du bol se diffusant dans ses mains puis dans tout son corps, la faisant frissonner agréablement.

« Ça va ? lui demanda Bosco.  
\- Je sais pas si je vais pouvoir avaler tout ça, avoua-t-elle.  
\- Mange ce que tu peux. »

Elle hocha la tête et prit le temps pour boire son bol de soupe. Elle se força à manger la moitié d’un toast pour lui faire plaisir, mais elle avait la sensation d’avaler un mélange d’argile et de gravier qui lui irritaient la gorge. Elle prit les antibiotiques que Bosco lui tendit avec quelques gorgées d’eau puis soupira. Elle ne se rappelait pas à quand remontait le dernier vrai repas qu’elle avait avalé.

« Merci, lui dit-elle au bout d’un moment. »

Bosco se contenta de lui sourire doucement. Il n’était pas dupe, il avait senti la distance qu’elle avait remis entre eux depuis qu’elle avait pleinement recouvré ses moyens.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ?  
\- Il faut bien quelqu’un pour veiller pour toi, répondit-il.  
\- Pourquoi toi ? insista-t-elle, avant de baisser la tête. Pourquoi alors que tu refusais jusque-là de m’adresser la parole, alors que tu me détestes ?  
\- Je ne te déteste pas, Faith. »

Elle ne répondit pas mais détourna le regard, posant les yeux sur la photo de ses enfants qui reposaient dans un cadre sur la table de chevet. Oui, la solitude lui pesait plus qu’elle ne voulait l’admettre, mais elle n’avait pas pour autant envie d’être un objet de pitié.

« Je serai toujours là pour là pour veiller sur toi, lui dit-il. Peu importe l’état de nos relations, Faith, je serai toujours là. »

Elle releva la tête et croisa son regard. Il y avait une telle intensité dans ses yeux, une telle volonté de lui faire voir qu’il était sincère, qu’elle en fut déstabilisée. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains qui reposaient lâchement sur ses cuisses. 

« Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas appelé ? Ou appelé quelqu’un d’autre, peu importe ?  
\- Pour quoi faire ?  
\- Mais tu as conscience dans l’état dans lequel je t’ai trouvé ? s’écria Bosco qui ne comprenait pas comment Faith pouvait prendre ça à la légère.  
\- Je ne voulais déranger personne, je pouvais me débrouiller.  
\- La preuve… répondit-il avec cynisme, avant de s’emporter : Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu mourir ?! »

Faith ne dit rien, et refusa de le regarder. Elle savait que sa colère n’avait rien de personnelle. Il était juste comme ça, c’était sa façon à lui d’exprimer son inquiétude. Elle savait également qu’il avait raison, elle avait été inconsciente. Mais lorsqu’elle s’en était rendu compte, qu’elle avait pris conscience de la gravité de son état, c’était trop tard. Elle était déjà à bout de forces et n’arrivait plus à rester éveiller au-delà de quelques minutes. Pourtant elle n’avait pas voulu appeler les services secours, ne pas encombrer inutilement alors qu’elle était tout aussi bien à se reposer chez elle. Et peut-être, aussi, parce qu’elle refusait d’admettre qu’elle n’était pas capable de se débrouiller toute seule maintenant que sa famille n’existait plus. Du moins jusqu’à présent. 

« Mais tu es là, maintenant… pas vrai ? osa-t-elle demander.  
\- Oui. »

Pour appuyer ses propos il attrapa sa main et la serra doucement dans la sienne. L’orage était enfin passé.

*

Bosco resta chez Faith jusqu’à la fin de son arrêt maladie, soit un peu moins de deux semaines. Il avait insisté pour rester jusqu’au bout, peu importe qu’elle se sente en pleine forme les derniers jours ou non. Elle avait ainsi l’ordre de se ménager et de le laisser s’occuper de tout. Et, à vrai dire, elle n’avait pas vraiment la force de discuter avec lui. Les premiers jours elle les passa pratiquement tous à dormir, seulement réveillée par Bosco au moment de manger ou de prendre un médicament. La fièvre redescendait tranquillement à quelque chose de normal, même pour quelqu’un de malade, même si certains jours elle était plus haute que d’autre. Pour Bosco c’était le plus important. Il ne voulait plus jamais la revoir dans cet état de délire semi-conscient, c’était bien trop effrayant et dangereux.

Le sirop pour la toux, quant à lui, fit rapidement effet dans son aspect apaisant, c’est-à-dire que Faith ne souffrait plus autant lorsqu’elle toussait, et le nombre de quinte de toux par jour avait tout de même diminué. Il savait que cela prendrait du temps pour qu’elle disparaisse complètement, mais il prenait toutes les améliorations possibles. C’était toujours ça de gagné. A côté de ça Bosco mettait un point d’honneur à faire manger Faith, même lorsque celle-ci n’avait pas d’appétit. Il ne la forçait pas à tout finir pour ne pas qu’elle se rende malade, chose qui serait contre-productive au possible, mais elle devait faire un petit effort pour avoir quelque chose de consistant dans l’estomac. Il n’y avait que comme ça qu’elle pourrait reprendre des forces. 

C’est ainsi qu’un soir ils s’étaient pris la tête tous les deux et que des noms d’oiseaux avaient jaillis de la bouche de Faith. Cette dernière s’était levée le matin avec une migraine atroce qui ne l’avait pas lâchée de la journée. Son humeur s’en était retrouvée affectée, se dégradant d’heure en heure, ou plutôt de réveil en réveil. Arrivé le soir, Faith n’avait plus eu d’appétit ni de patience et avait sommé Bosco de la laisser tranquille. Ce dernier avait alors insisté pour qu’elle mange au moins un peu, et elle l’avait envoyé balader. Il avait insisté encore, en haussant un peu le ton et arguant qu’elle n’irait pas mieux si elle ne faisait pas d’effort, et elle s’était redressée dans son lit pour hurler quelques mots manquant cruellement de politesse. A bout de nerfs, elle avait attrapé le tube de médicaments sur sa table de chevet – à défaut, sûrement, de s’en prendre au bol de nourriture que lui avait apporté Bosco – et l’avait balancé au travers de la pièce avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains en soufflant.

Bosco avait quitté la pièce sans un mot, et Faith s’était rallongée dans le lit, remontant la couverture jusque sur sa tête. Il était revenu quelques minutes plus tard, avait ramassé le tube de médicaments qu’il avait reposé sur la table de chevet, puis avait éteint la lampe de chevet. La seule lumière subsistant dans la pièce n’était alors plus que celle du salon par la porte ouverte. Il s’était approché du lit et s’y était assis. 

« Hey, avait-il murmuré en posant une main sur son épaule. »

Faith avait consenti à se remettre sur le dos pour le regarder, et il avait posé un gant de toilette humide sur son front. Elle avait fermé les yeux de soulagement, le froid anesthésiant la douleur pour un temps. 

« Je reviens plus tard. »

Elle lui avait attrapé la main alors qu’il se relevait et, avant qu’elle ait pu dire quelque chose, il lui avait souri.

« Je sais, avait-il dit. A tout à l’heure. »

Quand Bosco était repassé plus tard, Faith dormait profondément. Il récupéra le gant de toilette devenu tiède et vérifia que la bouteille au pied du lit contenait toujours de l’eau avant de ressortir, tirant la porte derrière lui. 

Lorsque Faith se réveilla plus tard dans la nuit et se leva, Bosco était endormi devant la télévision. Elle s’approcha du canapé et remonta la couverture sur son corps avant de prendre la télécommande pour éteindre le programme en cours. Elle alla manger un morceau dans la cuisine, puis passa aux toilettes avant d’éteindre la lumière du salon et retourner se coucher.

*

Peu à peu Faith regagna en énergie et pouvait se permettre de quitter son lit plus souvent, même si le contre-coup de ces simples efforts l’épuisaient et lui donnaient l’impression du contraire. Mais Bosco, lui, voyait la différence. Il était content de la voir moins apathique. Ils pouvaient désormais passer la matinée ensemble les jours où lui devait prendre son service à 15h. Elle lui avait avouée une fois que ces jours-là elle se sentait moins coupable, parce qu’elle avait l’impression que Bosco perdait son temps quand elle ne faisait que dormir et qu’il restait tout seul. De temps en temps Rose passait les voir – même si c’était plus lui qu’elle dans les faits – pour prendre de ses nouvelles, mais le reste du temps ils n’étaient que tous les deux. Bosco l’avait rassuré en lui affirmant que s’il était là c’était qu’il en avait envie, parce qu’il pourrait très bien ne faire que des passages éclairs avant et en rentrant du boulot. Et Faith devait admettre qu’elle n’eut rien à redire à cet argument. D’ailleurs elle ne le lui dit pas, mais elle appréciait également sa présence, en dehors du fait qu’il veillait sur elle, et le temps qu’ils pouvaient passer ensembles.

Un jour comme ça Faith émergea en fin de journée, après avoir dormi une bonne partie de l’après-midi, et se redressa dans son lit pour avaler un doliprane. Elle avait l’impression que sa tête allait exploser à la moindre secousse. L’eau fraîche lui fit du bien et se rallongea un instant, couvrant ses yeux de son avant-bras. Elle resta comme ça de longues minutes, peut-être plus, jusqu’à se sentir mieux. Elle finit tout de même par se lever et s’emmitoufla dans le plaid qui traînait au bout de son lit avant de quitter la pièce. Bosco était assis sur le canapé devant une chaîne sportive. Il tourna la tête en l’entendant arriver dans le salon et lui sourit.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

Pour tout réponse Faith se mit à bailler et cacha son visage dans le plaid par réflexe. Bosco rigola.

« Je vois.  
\- C’est ça, moque toi… »

Elle fit le tour du canapé et vint le rejoindre. 

« Tu as froid ?  
\- Pas spécialement, répondit-elle, mais j’ai des frissons.  
\- Bien dormi ?  
\- Hmm.  
\- J’allais pas tarder à venir te réveiller, sinon tu ne vas pas dormir ce soir.  
\- Crois-moi, je pourrais dormir toute la nuit et toute la journée de demain d’une traite.  
\- A ce point ?  
\- Je suis claquée, commenta-t-elle avant de bailler une nouvelle fois.  
\- Viens là. »

Faith le regarda et accepta son invitation à se glisser dans ses bras. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur le match de hockey qui se jouait à l’écran, mais elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. D’autant plus que Bosco la berçait sans s’en rendre compte, frottant doucement son bras par-dessus le plaid comme pour la réchauffer. Le matin, profitant du fait qu’il était en repos, ils étaient allés se balader dans le parc. Ça avait été sa première sortie depuis qu’elle était tombée malade, et ça l’avait autant revigorée qu’exténuée. Cela dit elle ne regrettait rien. Elle et Bosco avaient longuement parlé, notamment de la raison pour laquelle ils s’étaient disputés quelques mois plus tôt, avant qu’elle ne passe inspecteur. Ils avaient mis les choses à plat et Bosco avait fini par reconnaître ses erreurs.

« Tu veux que je mette autre chose ? lui demanda-t-il à un moment donné, la faisant sursauter.  
\- Non, c’est bon, lui répondit-il elle d’une voix ensommeillée. »

Il la regarda réajuster sa position et se blottir contre lui. Elle ne fit même plus l’effort de faire semblant de regarder la télévision et cala sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, son front reposant contre sa mâchoire. Elle avait encore un peu de température, mais il y avait une nette amélioration depuis quelques jours.

« Fallait le dire si tu voulais juste un câlin, plaisanta-t-il. »

Faith, il le savait, ne dormait pas encore. La preuve, elle lui frappa doucement le torse, ce qui le fit rire.

« Arrête de rigoler, bougonna-t-elle, ça fait vibrer ma tête…  
\- Et en plus t’es jamais contente. (Elle le frappa encore.) Aïe !  
\- Bien fait… »

Il tourna la tête pour déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux et arrêta de l’embêter.

*

Quelques jours plus tard, profitant que Bosco soit parti travailler et puisqu’elle se sentait en meilleure forme, Faith décida de se reprendre un peu en main en s’occupant de la maison. Elle mit en route une lessive de ses affaires et celles de Bosco, et entreprit de faire un peu de ménage. Elle dut néanmoins s’arrêter plusieurs fois pour faire une pause, prise de vertiges. C’étaient ce genre de moment qui lui rappelaient qu’elle n’était pas encore prête à reprendre le travail même si elle se sentait mieux. Elle n’était plus à l’article de la mort – comme l’avait exagérément formulé une fois Bosco – mais elle n’était pas encore totalement remise. Elle s’accorda donc une pause après avoir passé l’aspirateur en milieu d’après-midi, et alla se faire un petit bol de salade qu’elle agrémenta de tomates, de morceaux de poulet et de fromage. Elle versa un peu de miel et mélangea le tout avant d’aller s’installer sur le canapé.

Le soir venu Faith décida d’attendre Bosco pour manger. Elle avait pris le temps de cuisiner des lasagnes avec la recette que Rose lui avait donné un jour, et voulait lui faire la surprise. C’était aussi une façon de le remercier pour toutes les fois où il avait pris la peine de cuisiner pour elle, c’est-à-dire tous les jours depuis qu’il avait débarqué chez elle en pleine nuit. Pourtant les heures passaient et Bosco n’arrivait toujours pas. Elle mit d’abord ça sur le compte d’un simple retard. Elle s’en souvenait comme si c’était hier, une intervention foireuse assignée juste avant la fin de service et ils pouvaient être retenus un moment. Mais passée une certaine heure elle pouvait plus contenir son angoisse. Et s’il lui était arrivée quelque chose ? Elle n’était plus là pour protéger ses arrières sur le terrain mais elle connaissait les risques du métier, alors elle se sentait impuissante. S’il arrivait malheur qui la préviendrait ? Bosco avait-il fait mention qu’il vivait avec elle depuis quelques temps ?

Alors qu’elle faisait les cent pas dans son salon, à se ronger les sangs, la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit. Faith fit volte-face et tomba nez-à-nez avec Bosco. Il la salua avec un sourire, probablement content de la voir debout, mais son expression changea rapidement.

« Faith, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »

Faith ne répondit rien, trop occupée à lutter intérieurement pour ne pas se ridiculiser : elle était tellement soulagée de le voir en un seul morceau qu’elle était sur le point de pleurer. 

« Faith ? »

Il s’approcha d’elle et la prit par les épaules, une ride d’inquiétude plissant son front alors qu’il cherchait à lire dans son regard. 

« T’étais où ? parvint-elle à demander d’une voix tremblante.  
\- Chez Haggerty’s avec les collègues. »

Faith ferma les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration. Juste chez Haggerty’s. Il n’était pas en train de se vider de son sang dans une ruelle sombre de New York, juste en train de passer un bon moment dans un bar avec leurs amis. 

« Faith ?  
\- Je me suis inquiétée… dit-elle en rouvrant les yeux, brillants de larmes. »

Bosco prit conscience du malentendu et l’attira contre son torse, l’entourant de ses bras.

« Je suis désolé, j’ai pas pensé à t’appeler pour te prévenir.  
\- Tu ne rentrais pas et je n’avais pas de nouvelles, alors… alors j’ai cru que…  
\- Je vais bien, Faith. »

Il s’écarta d’elle et elle baissa la tête. Bosco reposa ses mains sur ses épaules et se pencha pour que leurs yeux soient à la même hauteur. 

« Je suis ridicule, murmura-t-elle avant qu’il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.  
\- Bien sûr que non, tu n’es pas ridicule du tout. »

Bosco s’en voulait de lui avoir causé du souci. Il n’avait pas l’habitude d’avoir quelqu’un qui l’attend à la maison et ça ne lui avait pas traversé l’esprit de l’appeler pour qu’elle ne s’inquiète pas de le voir rentrer plus tard, alors qu’il aurait probablement été dans le même cas si les rôles avaient été inversés. Il la serra une dernière fois dans ses bras et lui fit un sourire rassurant, puis alla retirer sa veste.

« J’ai fait à manger, annonça-t-elle doucement lorsqu’il se fut mis à l’aise.  
\- Tu n’étais pas obligée.  
\- C’est chez moi, lui rappela-t-elle. C’est toi qui n’étais pas obligé de cuisiner pour moi ces derniers temps.  
\- Dis pas de bêtises, rétorqua-t-il. Ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir t’aider.  
\- Merci.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu as fait de bon ? »

Faith sorti le plat du four au moment où Bosco entra dans la cuisine. L’odeur fit naître un sourire qui lui fit plaisir sur son visage. Bosco l’aida à mettre la table et ils s’installèrent pour manger, songeant l’un comme l’autre qu’ils pourraient facilement s’habituer à ça même si, au fond, c’était déjà un peu le cas.

*

Le jour où Faith pu enfin reprendre le travail, elle se leva de bonne heure et fit attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Bosco endormi sur le canapé. Il avait travaillé la veille au soir et travaillait ce soir-là également, il avait donc besoin de se reposer. Elle avala un café avec un morceau de brioche puis se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se préparer tranquillement. Elle n’était pas en retard, de toute façon. Elle avait appelé ses collègues la veille pour les prévenir de son retour, elle serait donc prévenue s’il y avait urgence.

Alors qu’elle était en train de mettre ses chaussures, assise sur l’une des chaises du salon, Bosco se leva et ils échangèrent un sourire puis Bosco alla se préparer un café. Il vint la trouver dans le salon pendant qu’elle enfilait sa veste. 

« Prête ? lui demanda-t-il de sa voix encore endormie.  
\- Oui ! Je t’avoue que je commençais à devenir dingue de rester à la maison.  
\- Ne force pas trop quand même.  
\- Je vais mieux Bosco, le rassura-t-elle. Mais je ferais attention, c’est promis.  
\- T’as intérêt. »

Faith secoua la tête en riant devant son air faussement autoritaire et attrapa ses clés ainsi que son sac.

« Tu n’étais pas obligé de te lever tout de suite, tu sais ? fit-elle. Tu peux rester dormir encore un peu si tu veux.  
\- Je sais. Je voulais juste te souhaiter bonne chance.  
\- C’est mon boulot, Bos’. J’ai pas besoin de chance. »

Il s’approcha d’elle et la regarda avec sérieux.

« On a toujours besoin de chance, Faith.  
\- D’accord, si tu le dis, concéda-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel avec un sourire. Je te fais confiance. »

Bosco sourit et l’accompagna jusqu’à la porte qu’il ouvrit pour elle. Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers lui, sans doute pour lui dire quelque chose, mais il la prit par surprise en prenant son visage de sa main libre et en l’embrassant. Le geste était doux et, si elle l’avait voulu, elle aurait pu y mettre fin sans qu’il la retienne. Mais elle n’en fit rien. Quand il s’écarta, rien sur son visage n’indiquait qu’il regrettait ce qui venait de se passer entre eux. Faith rougit et quitta l’appartement sans un mot. 

Bosco referma la porte derrière elle tandis qu’elle descendait les premières marches. Elle s’arrêta sur le palier intermédiaire et porta sa main à ses lèvres. Ce baiser avait été… inattendu. Oh, ça ne lui avait pas déplu, loin de là. Mais elle se demandait ce qui lui avait pris. Certes ils s’étaient réconciliés, si l’on peut dire, et ils s’étaient même beaucoup rapprochés pendant qu’elle était en convalescence. Mais de là à… Non. Ça ne pouvait pas être juste ça.

Connaissant Bosco ça ne pouvait pas être un geste sans signification. Pas avec elle. Depuis qu’elle l’avait rencontré à l’académie et qu’elle lui avait appris qu’elle avait des enfants, elle savait qu’il l’avait rayé de la catégorie des conquêtes possibles. La voyait-il différemment aujourd’hui ? Et si oui, qu’est-ce qui avait changé ? Le fait qu’elle soit divorcée et qu’ils ne travaillent plus ensembles ? Ou bien était-ce encore autre chose ? La sonnerie de son portable la tira brutalement de ses pensées, et elle s’empressa de descendre le reste des marches en décrochant avant que Bosco se rendent compte qu’elle n’avait pas bougée depuis tout ce temps. 

« Mitchell, fit-elle en portant le téléphone à son oreille. »

Après ça, la journée de Faith était lancée. C’était comme si elle n’avait jamais été absente. Lorsqu’enfin la journée arriva à son terme, ou plutôt quand Miller eut décidé qu’ils n’arriveraient plus à rien ce soir, Faith put rentrer chez elle. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà à New York, et elle était exténuée. Son corps n’avait plus l’habitude d’un tel rythme et c’était tout juste si elle avait eu le temps d’avaler un maigre sandwich en début d’après-midi.

Faith referma la porte de son appartement et soupira profondément. Elle défit ses chaussures et retira sa veste avant de traverser le salon pour se rendre dans la cuisine. C’est à ce moment précis qu’elle se rendit compte de l’absence de Bosco. Il n’était pas juste absent, en réalité, mais parti pour de bon. Ses affaires n’étaient plus là, et la couverture dans laquelle il avait dormi était parfaitement pliée et posée sur le canapé, l’oreiller posé dessus. Ce n’était là que le cours normal des choses, après tout Bosco n’allait pas rester indéfiniment chez elle alors qu’elle n’était plus malade, mais malgré tout elle ne put s’empêcher d’être déçue. Elle avait plus que jamais apprécié sa compagnie et la routine familière qui s’était instaurée entre eux quand enfin elle avait pu passer ses journées hors de son lit.

Faith repensa à ce qui c’était passé le matin, au baiser qu’ils avaient échangé, et se sentit soudainement très ridicule. Il n’avait fait cela que pour lui dire au revoir et lui assurer une nouvelle fois qu’ils étaient en bons termes et elle, elle s’était fait des films toute la journée. 

« Grandis un peu… fit-elle en se moquant d’elle-même. »

Elle remercia intérieurement les horaires décalés qu’ils avaient. Elle se voyait mal tomber nez-à-nez avec lui après ça. Il n’en aurait probablement pas conscience, mais elle aurait besoin de temps pour oublier ce détail.


End file.
